Everytime
by Peach Zelda
Summary: GinnyxTonic...Its the summer after the whole Tom Riddle ordeal and Ginny has a new diary again. But it's just not the same as writing to Tom...


A/N: Hihi! Well, this is an old GinnyxTom story I wrote a while back (2004). I've edited it a bit.In my opinion, Tom Riddle is the only guy out there for Ginny. As you can tell, I'm anti Ginnyx Harry, but oh well. By the way, this was written back when songfics were extremely common on (as in every other story listed on this site was a songfic). I'm not sure if they're still allowed, but I don't want to butcher up this story too much so I'm not changing it.

**Everytime**

It was the second week home from her first year of Hogwarts. Ginevra Molly Weasley was sitting in her bedroom. Her whole family pitied her after the whole "Tom Riddle" ordeal. _"It's not your fault Ginny, dear...It'll never happen again, Ginny, I promise...Thank God your alive Gin..."_

She was sick of it. Everyone thought it would scar her for life. It did, but not in the way everyone thought.

Ginny had gotten a new diary to write in. Still, she knew it was nothing like Tom.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since the whole diary incident. I only wish you'd be a source of comfort to me the way Tom was. Although I know it'll hardly be the same._

_She sat still half expecting the ink to fade and a response to appear._

Notice me  
Take my hand

Ron came running into the room with the Daily Prophet. "Gin! Gin! It's finally in the Prophet! I guess they finally got a move on with this didn't they?"

Ginny slowly grabbed the newspaper. She read the title, "Voldemort almost reincarnated at Hogwarts." She scanned the rest of the article, angry that she wasn't even mentioned. She, Ginevra Molly Weasley, the girl who nearly died because of him, wasn't even brought up. She threw the article on the bed in wordless rage.

Why are we  
Strangers when

Ron was confused. "I thought you'd be happy that they're finally getting to catching the bastard that nearly killed you. You alright Gin?"

"Just get out!" Ginny yelled. She thrust the newspaper back into his hands.

Ron walked out of the room shaking his head.

Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

She looked back at the diary entry she was composing. Realizing that no other diary would ever respond to her the way Tom did, she shut the empty bookand shoved it under her pillow. A small salty tear escaped her blue eyes and dropped gently onto the soft white pillowcase. "I miss you Tom," she whispered.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

She crawled on the floor and reached underneath her bed. She pulled out a box and opened it. She pulled out a quill from the box and caressed it--it was the same quill she used to write to Tom.

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear

"Why Tom? Why?" she whispered as she stroked the quill's smooth feather surface. "You tried to kill me. But why do I miss you so much still. Why?"

What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

She did this very often now. Take the quill from the box and have a good cry. She wiped away her tears and put the quill back in the box under the bed. "I miss you Tom," she thought.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby

"I wish I could tell someone about these dreams. I hate them! I see you everytime...but I can't touch you. You're not really there. I wish you were," she thought.

Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me

"It's not fair. Why does it have to be like this?"

I guess I need you baby

"I'm really sorry about everything. I'm sorry for constantly whining to you. Those times I forgot to write."

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me

"I'm sorry Tom. I just wish...that you would come back. I don't care about the Chamber or what happened there...I just...I just want to be with you."

My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

"You don't know what you did to me. Every night I wish for these damn nightmares to go away. Nothing can make it go away...nothing...but you..."

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

"I just miss you Tom. I don't know why but I do."

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby

"I just wish you were here so I could tell you something I never did get to tell you."

And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

"I love you Tom."


End file.
